


Christmas Spirit-Less

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Series: Story of the Frost Lich [2]
Category: Hearthstone - Fandom, Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Sad, Sad Ending, Winters-veil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: The hearthstone tavern is in full swing for the winters veil celebration. Ava is enjoying herself until she notices one lone figure sitting in a corner.Not all see winters veil as a time of celebration. For some it is a time of morning. Jaina knows this all to well.





	Christmas Spirit-Less

Ava felt wonderful. The tavern was filled with the smell of winter’s veil spices and the laughter of gathered families. Malto and Velaris were playing a calm game in the corner by the fire while Lou handed out mugs of hot cocoa.

 

Families sang carols, songs of cheer and celebration flying through the air, she even joined in when some of the stormwind residents began their yull tide songs. Yet she could not ignore one corner of the room.

 

A young woman was sitting there alone. She had long white hair with a single lock of blonde and pink hair, glowing blue eyes, and a large crack running down her cheek.  She did not move nor did she speak. The darkness and Ice magic around her lashed out at any who walker near her. Ava watched in fascination as it literally fought against the light and warmth of the fire. The woman was shuffling a single card in her hand. Every once in awhile the strange woman would shift her gaze from the card to the rest of the room.

 

The look on her face broke Ava’s heart.

 

Pure sadness tinged with regret and hopelessness.

 

It was only when the woman turned back to the card that Ava realized the whole tavern had gone silent. Looking around she noticed that everyone was looking at the strange woman each gaze filled with pity and empathy. It was only once she had looked back to the woman that a faint voice entered her ear.

 

_"Beware, beware the daughter of the sea."_

_"Beware," I heard him cry._

_His words carried between the frozen trees,_

_As they fell beneath my stride._

 

It was a soft melody. Yet it pulled at her heartstrings nonetheless. It was sung with such sorrow, such anguish, that she could not help but truly feel the emotions the words carried. And as she listened she watched as blue frost magic slithered across the floor.

 

_Those crimson fields of Silver-moon city,_

_Where soldiers fought and died._

_The wind was felled upon this cursed land,_

_because she left her side._

 

_Why this? Why this, oh Daughter of the Sea?_

_Why this? Did you forget your seaside days?_

_Always the pride of our nation's eyes,_

_How could she go astray?_

 

_When she did flee across the ocean deep,_

_Sailing to the north._

_What else but sail to forget a loss of life,_

_And pray she stood the test?_

 

_But there she found upon those distant shores,_

_A power worse than death!_

_And then she turned lost to love and grief_

_She swore to bring her back._

 

_And buried deep beneath the trees,_

_Betrayed by family._

_To her nation, with her last breath, cried,_

_"Beware the Daughter of the Sea."_

 

_I heard, I heard, across a frozen sea,_

_The old voice warning me,_

_"Beware, beware the Daughter of the Sea",_

_"Beware, beware..."_

_...of me._

 

With that last mournful breath the ice magic retreated back to the corner. The room that had slowly turned dark and cold was warm and lit once more. As if shaken from a trance the people in the tavern returned to their festivities as though they hadn’t just heard a woman bleed her own heart.

 

Looking around and seeing no one else move to console the woman she decided to take it upon herself. She quickly grabbed a second mug of cocoa and started to make her way over. Just as she reached the edge of the darkness she hesitated. The woman's gaze was locked on her own. They seemed to look through her as though gazing upon her soul.

 

Just as she was about to take another step forward someone suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She looked up and was surprised to see Velaris. He pulled her over to the spot by the fire where he had been playing his game and rested a towel on her shoulder. It was at that moment Ava felt just how cold she was.

 

“That was a dangerous thing to do.” Velaris told her.

 

“I just...she seemed so sad...I don’t know.” She muttered. “That song seemed so heart broken. I just wanted to help her. Like you all helped me.”

 

“While your intentions were noble I am afraid there is not much to be done for her.” Velaris responded. His gaze had not left the corner and when she turned to look herself she found the gaze of the strange woman still on her. It was unmoving. Unblinking. Then it hastily turned away. Ava did not miss the small breath of relief Velaris released.

 

The two of them settled into a match and Ava found herself doing quite well. A small group of other merry people had gathered around the table as the game intensified. Spells and counterspells flew. Trap cards were sprung and secrets revealed. Yet through the intensity of it all Ava found her gaze wandering back to the strange woman sitting in the corner. She still had yet to move and still held, what she presumed to be, the same card in her hand.

 

Ava lost the game as Velaris grand strategy fell into place. The crowd released a collective groan as her health ran out and her champion shattered.

 

Once the crowd had left and the board restored she found herself burning with a single question.

 

“Who is she?” She asked aloud. Velaris paused for a moment and shifted his gaze from his cards to Ava and raised his long eyebrow.

 

“Who is whom?” He asked her in response.

 

“The woman in the corner.” She said while indicating to said corner with her card hand.

 

The high elf let out a long sigh before lowering his hand.

 

“Her name is Jaina Windrunner.” He said slowly. “She is the Lich Queen.”

 

Ava froze. The Lich Queen had not been seen in years. Not since her campaign against the eastern kingdoms. A horrible woman who slaughtered all in her path without remorse. Woman, children, fathers, soldiers and nobleman and peasant alike. None were safe from her rage. Then one day on the edge of Silver-moon she simply stopped. Turned her army around and left.

 

No one knew why.

 

Many were smart enough not to ask and take it as it was. Some ventured in search of answers and never returned.

 

The Lich Queen had not been seen in nearly half a century since.

 

“So why is she here?” Ava asked.

 

“Because to spite who she is this place is for everyone. Neither race, nor alliance, nor actions matter. Everyone is welcome.” Velaris responded aggressively. “I would however recommend you keep your distance like the rest of us.” Then he went back to shuffling his cards.

 

Ava bit her lip and looked around the room before once again gazing at the still corner.

 

Ava took a deep breath, grabbed the two hot drinks, and walked over to the Lich Queen.

 

The whole tavern went silent again as she crossed the threshold and into the corner.

 

The woman turned her gaze to Ava once more but she did not let it bother her. She quickly put both drinks on the table, sat in the opposing seat, and stuck out her hand.

 

“Hi.” She said with a smile.

 

The Lich Queen cocked her head to the side but did not respond.

 

Ava felt her smile melt into an embarrassed one as the other woman remained quiet.

 

“The...the song you sung was beautiful. I wish I could sing like that.” Ava spoke again.

 

This time the woman cocked an eyebrow but still remained silent.

 

“Everyone seems really scared of you but i’m not.” She spoke softly. Still no reaction. “I think...i think your sad. And that's not right because it's winter's veil and everyone is supposed to be happy and drinking hot cocoa-”

 

“My wife loved hot cocoa.” The Lich Queen said softly interrupting her rambling.

 

Ava froze in surprise at the other woman's voice. It was cold, just like her magic, and sent chills into her very soul. Yet it was not entirely unpleasant.

 

“She-she did?” Ava asked hesitantly.

 

“Yes. Every winter's veil she would take me down to the festival in Windrunner village to go ice skating then we would grab some cocoa and sit on one of the benches overlooking the valley.” The Lich Queen said fondly. A soft smile etched onto her face.

 

Quickly that smile fell and gave way to tears.

 

“Now it is just me.” She quaked out softly.

 

“I know there's no valley or grande festival but the tavern is hosting a celebration. There is plenty of hot cocoa and I would be happy to drink one with you.” Ava said comfortingly. Quickly remembering who she was talking to she stuck on to the end. “If you want.”

 

The Lich Queen paused for a moment before nodding. The shadows died away and the light of the fire fully reached them. A wave of warmth settling over them like a blanket as the ice magic retreated fully.

 

The two of them sat their sipping at their cocoa. Ava told stories of her games and battles while the Lich listened avidly and with rapt attention. Velaris had even come over and, although he didn't sit at the table, he presence was reassuring.

 

Eventually as the celebrations quieted and less people occupied the space Ava found herself with another question.

“Can...can I see the card your holding?” She asked quietly.

 

The lich pondered her request for a moment before nodding slowly and delicately handing over the card.

 

“Wow.” Ava breathed.

 

It was a legendary card. A very,very, rare legendary card.

 

Sylvanas Windrunner looked beautiful in the card. She had long blond hair and piercing blue eyes. The green and brown ranger general uniform hugged her form perfectly and helped to create an aura of intimidation as she struck a battle pose.

 

“Was she your wife?” Ava asked as she studied the card.

 

A soft yes was her reply.

 

“What happened to her?”

 

“She was killed.”

 

Ava immediately felt guilty and rushed to cover her mistake.

 

“I’m so sorry I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories! Please-”

 

“It’s alright child. You meant no harm. Besides it happened long ago and the pain of that wound has long since faded.” The lich spoke calmly. “To answer your question she was felled by the lich king in his invasion of Quel’thalas. He stormed the valley and although he was repelled it did not come without sacrifice. My wife gave her life to defend her people. In a fit of rage and grief I pursued the scourge to northrend, slew the Lich King, and took his power for my own. Using his armies I fought my way to my wife's burial ground and raised her from the dead.”

 

At that the card in her hand changed. Sylvanas hair became lighter, her eyes turned red, and her skin ashen and pale.

 

“My grief and anguish driving me mad. I had thought that we could be together forever in undeath. That this would be our second chance. My wife did not agree. She took one look and what I had become. At what I had done to her home, her people, her. She forsook me. Threw the ring from her finger and accused me of treason. I tried to bring her by force but before I could she threw herself upon one of the fires.”

 

Ava gasped and brought her hands to cover her mouth.

 

“I'm so sorry.” Ava told her.

 

“It is alright child.” Jaina spoke.

 

The two remained silent after that. Watching as the fire slowly died to nothing but embers.

 

Just as Ava began to feel the lulls of unconsciousness pull at her Jaina began to hum the song.

 

“Why...why do you sing that song?” She asked sleepily.

 

“To remember what I have done and to beg forgiveness for it.” She responded in a whisper.

 

Ava muttered something but it was unintelligible as she succumbed to sleep.

 

“Rest now little one and may your dreams be joyful and spirited.” Jaina muttered.

 

She watched the child sleep for a moment before grabbing back her card.

 

“I hope your resting well my love.” She whispered to the card. “I miss you.”

 

With those words Jaina lapsed into tears.

 

She did not see the spirit through the window.

 

Nor did she hear it say ‘I love you’.


End file.
